King K. Rool
“No, that’s not what I am at all. I’m not trying to say who is right or wrong. I am simply saying that our will to hate and kill are simply part of our biology! Racism, predator and prey, it’s something we all have, in some way, shape, or form. That is a curse we must live with in this diverse universe! To accuse one person of being a monster… is mere HYPOCRISY!” -K. Rool to Kameron Drilovsky, before killing him (src) King Kroctus Rool (originally from the Donkey Kong series), also called the "Animal King," is the King of the Kremling Krew, and rules alongside his brothers, Kaptain K. Rool and Baron K. Roolenstein. He is one of Four Pirate Emperors, and a member of Team Gnaa. History Background “Ever since my brothers and I were just little crocs growing up in a swamp, I have always wondered… why are cheetahs so fast and turtles so slow? Why do some fish live in salt water but others thrive in swamps? Why do they even only swim while birds can fly? Why are Ava’s people as tall as humans, but Kweeb’s people are so ''teeny-tiny? The answer… is diversity. And it has caused many struggles within our kingdom. Rabbits and turtles, cats and dogs, big fish and smaller fish, even many wars in the HUMAN world happened because people looked different.”'' -K. Rool to Kami (src) Kroctus grew up on Crocodile Isle, the home of the Kremling Klan. When he was 10, he fought with a Toad minister, Hay D., resulting in K. Rool's eye getting burned by a Fire Flower. One day, Prince Bowser visited the island, and Kroctus fought him as well. Bowser won, but the Koopa took a liking to him. After Crocodile Isle became part of the Koopa Kingdom, the K. Rool brothers were invited to Bowser's private school in his castle. The K. Rools received an advanced education, wherein Kroctus practiced combat with Bowser daily. When the brothers turned 19, they stole one of Bowser's ships and gathered up their old friends as they became a pirate crew. K. Rool felt a unique kinship with animals and was easily able to train all kinds of non-sentient creatures as they collected more ships, raided more towns, and expanded their Krew. Eventually, he came upon DK Isles, where he tried to steal the Kong Family's treasured Golden Bananas. The Kongs proved to be stronger than Kroctus anticipated, and this led to a war with the Kongs and their Animal Friends. To K. Rool's surprise, the Kongs ultimately escaped the conflict by using the Crystal Stars to transport their two main islands to Planet Earth. However, with help from Bowser's friend, Dr. Eggman, the Kremlings were able to travel to Earth to find them. As a child, Kroctus had always questioned the concept known as "diversity", and why animals are so different from each other, various strengths and weaknesses. He sought a way to end diversity and make every creature have the same traits, no weaknesses. He learned about the Leptys, an ancient deity that had control over diversity, and the ancient Tiki Tak Tribe that could run it. The Leptys was protected by the Kong Family of DK Isles, and the Tikis could be awakened with the Kongs' luscious bananas. For that reason, he's been trying to steal their horde of bananas, but has always been defeated. Eventually, the Kremlings and Kongs engaged in the Kremian Wars. During the wars, Kroctus was also enemies with Kameron Drilovsky, who fought with the Kongs and stopped Kroctus's Blast-O-Matic machine. Kroctus and Kameron engaged in battle, and it was the king's first time witnessing Haki. This made Kameron a strong enemy, but Kroctus still defeated him. After making a speech about biology and peoples' beliefs, Kroctus accidentally killed him with a punch. The Kremlings retreated while leaving Kameron's body for his fellow GUN soldiers to hold a funeral. Kroctus and his Kremlings were then banished from DK Isles. Sometime after his banishment, Kroctus met Tiki Tong, leader of the Tiki Taks, who wished to help Kroctus revive the Leptys, and taught him how it could be done. Firstborn Saga They made their first appearance in Final Preparations, singing their own song before meeting Bowser to confirm their allegiance with Lord Gnaa. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, King K. Rool and his brothers have reawakened the Tiki Tak Tribe to help them wreak havoc, stealing the Kong Family's bananas and using them to revive the Tikis. After discovering that Kami, Ava, and Kweeb were assisting the Kongs in infiltrating their bases, Kroctus took a sudden interest in Kami, recognizing her as the daughter of a former nemesis of his. Later, Kroctus has Kami brought to his island lair of Hideout Helm and tries to make her his apprentice, but Kami only refuses and claims she'll stick by her alien friends. At the beginning of the Freedom Saga, Kroctus has Kaptain Kruckers battle Team Alien and the Kongs, but is defeated and sent falling into shark-infested waters. Before his fall, however, he zapped Kami with a Darkness Cannon and made her think negative thoughts on aliens and inhuman beings. Afterwards, Kroctus kidnapped her again and explained his ultimate goal, of reviving an ancient entity known as Leptys, which would give Kroctus the powers to end diversity, and promises to share in the power with Kami, but Kami thinks this a crazy plan and refuses once more. Eventually, Kroctus captures Mew and plans to use the Firstborn to power his Blast-O-Matic cannon, which he will use to transfer Mew's energy and revive the Tower of the Leptys. Team Alien and the Kongs infiltrate Kroctus's base and shut down the machine, just before the Leptys was nearly complete. Kami and Donkey Kong then confront K. Rool in his gym and battle him. After the short battle, Kroctus retreats to his Flying King Krock where the gang follows him, ending up in a 3-on-3 boxing match between Team Alien and the K. Rool Brothers. As a result of the match, however, Kolamitous's jetpack was stuck to a ceiling fan, which electrocuted him, and Kruckers's rocket malfunctioned and ended up flying him into the Flying King Krock's propeller, blowing him up. King K. Rool finished the battle with Kami, but Kami sent him flying to the heavens, then coming back down into the Leptys Tower. Team Alien confronts Kroctus once more in the Tower of the Leptys, where Kroctus begins his ritual of absorbing the power of animalia. The Tiki Tong transfers the power into K. Rool, and he transforms into an incarnation of animals, called Kingus Animalius. He battles Team Alien, who have the upper hand until Kroctus decides to absorb the energy from Ava and Kweeb. When Tiki Tong captures the aliens and gives him their hearts, Kroctus's heart swells and jumps out of his body, killing him. The heart transforms into the Heartless amalgamation of Ava and Kweeb, which Kami tames with Donkey Kong's help. They destroy the Tiki Tong together, and Ava and Kweeb turn back. When the Leptys Tower is then pushed into the volcano by the moon, Kroctus's dead body burns along with it. Kroctus comes back to life along with Dr. Eggman when Ganondorf dumps the Sanzu River. When Arceus creates the Scattered Realms, he helps the rest of the heroes gather the scattered pieces of Morgan's heart, then takes part in the fight with Arceus. He is later on KND Moonbase during the victory, talking with Kami for a moment. Kroctus later returns to Hideout Helm and finds that Kolamitous had survived as well, both brothers joyous to see each other, but sad that Kruckers is dead. Klammy suggests they go home and abandon the pirate life, but Kroctus declines, wanting to expand his Krew even further. Nextgen Series During the timeskip, Kroctus amassed many more strong animals in his Krew, from Lord Fredrik of the Snowmads, General Scales of the Sharpclaw, and the White Fang on Mobius. K. Rool learned Haki and grew stronger, earning himself the title of Pirate Emperor, which was also shared by Mandy and Big Mom, both of whom he would form rivalries with. At one point, Kroctus moved Hideout Helm to the middle of Mermaid Swamp, making it the hideout for his Krew and meeting place of the current Team Gnaa members. At some point, Kroctus captured Lapis Lazuli and had her locked inside his base. Kroctus appears in The Gang, disguised with a cloak as he talks to Kami. He's saying his family knew Kami's family a long time, and how they were very strong-willed people. Kroctus says that nothing could change their hearts, and Kami knew that she couldn't do the same with her daughter, Kimaya. Kroctus asks Kami if she's heard of Specter, which she hasn't, and then gives her her Keyblade before she leaves. In Operation: RECLAIM, Kroctus is mentioned by Big Mom to be one of the Four Pirate Emperors, after hearing that Kroctus was defeated by the Kids Next Door. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Kroctus was told by one of his Kritters that Melody and Danny Jackson are in Mermaid Swamp. He goes down to the meeting room when the other Team Gnaa members arrive. When the kids in question come to Hideout Helm, K. Rool shows them the room where Lapis is locked up. When Lapis steals Melody's body, Team Gnaa helps the operatives chase her and get Melody's body back, which results in the group healing Manaphy's condition. In Seven Lights: The Last, the Original K. Rool was part of Nerdvana on Alternia, alongside the other "Team Gnaa" members. One day, Kroctus learned about Chimera Ants, a race of monstrous ants on Planet Hyrule. He had kept tabs on the Ant Queen, waiting for when she would birth the Ant King. Kroctus would allow himself to be consumed by the Queen, alongside a Chameleonian, so that he would be reborn with the ability to transform into other animals. Being reborn would also remove his shortened lifespan and weaker strength from having been revived from death. This proved successful thanks to Kroctus's dominant will. In Field Day!, the Team Gnaa members watch the KND play in Field Day. Some time afterwards, K. Rool goes to Mobius and has a contest with Mandy over who will claim the deadly Moge-ko for their crew. In Sector MG, K. Rool was playing Wi-Fi Mario Kart against Mandy. In Index and the World Rings, K. Rool sends his pirates to seize Scheherazade, Hoopa, and the Universe Book. When he learns that the Mustache Girl attacked the Brotherhood, K. Rool goes to Mogeko Fortress and sends Moge-ko Leijon to capture her. After the crisis is over, K. Rool meets with Bowser, debating if they should find a way to kill the Newborn before they become a threat. In Operation: REVERT, Kroctus sends his Kremlings to steal the Rainbow Crown from Rainbow Monkey Island, and the White Fang to free Rattlesnake Jake and Moge-ko from Zordoom Prison. Jake and the White Fang then kidnap Eri from Superbia, intending to harness her Time Chi. Kroctus also captures Harvey of Sector W, demanding he use his Emotion Chi to enhance Pink Monkey's love for Specter and power the Rainbow Crown. That night, Kroctus has dinner with his officers and discusses his plan: by mixing the Emotion Chi with Eri's Time Chi, he plans to program the Blast-O-Matic to revert peoples' personalities and mentalities to previous stages and negate the development that made them stronger as people. By negating their development, those people will grow weaker, and negative feelings will consume their hearts again, thus following Lord Gnaa's desires as well. K. Rool later learns from Eggman that Eri is a Time Demon, making the king excited over having caught such a rare creature. K. Rool learns that Sector U.A. had arrived on the planet to rescue Eri, and he ambushes the Superbians at his zoo. Kroctus battles Deku and his U.A. teammates, beating them with little hassle. He eventually injures Deku and taunts him that he could never save Eri, and mocks Superbians for not learning advanced martial arts. He tests his Revert-O-Matic on U.A. and reverts their mentalities to toddler age. With the test successful, they sail to Planet Mobius, where his Kommanders had already invaded Zootopia. With all citizens rounded up in the center, Kroctus fires the Revert-O-Matic unto the Mobians and turns them into proper animals, who all submit to his Conqueror's Haki. At the end of The Tea Party, the Brotherhood villains successfully delivered the Linlin Family Cake to Kroctus, who had it stashed inside his treasury. He sang a song to commemorate his victory. In Pirate Wars, K. Rool and the Emperors engage in a four-way battle before Sheila Frantic arrives and calls a parley on behalf of Nebula. After the Emperors hold a meeting at the Brethren Court, it is decided they will go to war. Kroctus allows Kami and Noah to go to Hyrule in search of Kimaya, and they succeed in their mission. Kroctus allows them to use Eri to revive Kimaya and Django's life force, but Kimaya attacks the king when she learns of Sally's fate. As punishment, Kroctus orders them to recover Queen Peach for the Sky God Pirates. Later, Queen Sherry attacks Zootopia and battles Kroctus before Sheila interrupts them. Kroctus senses an intruder on the Gangplank Galleon and finds it is Maddy Murphy. Maddy challenges Kroctus, who treats her to a fair duel where he starts with weak attacks and slowly builds up. He is surprised when she uses White Haki on him, but is still able to knock her out with Gold Haki. Kroctus explains to her how one attains Gold Haki, with the desire of perfection. Maddy gets up to try again, using Observation to swiftly dodge his Gold Haki punches. She studies his technique and chi flow before Kroctus forces her underwater. Melody saves Maddy, so Kroctus chases them to town. Before he could finish them, an escaped Deku saves the girls and vows to Kroctus they will win in the end. Kroctus is eager for their return. When Kimaya and Kami bring Queen Peach to him, Kroctus again allows them to use Eri. Kimaya and Django are restored to life. Kroctus later sails to the Green Sea when he learns Ineptune captured Cheadle Yorkshire. He treats Cheadle to a meal and reveals his plan for her: he wants Cheadle to carry his unborn, cloned child. Cheadle is repulsed by his plan, but Kroctus knows she will not allow an unborn child to perish as it was against her morals. Cheadle regretfully agreed to the plan and was later impregnated at Khimera Kastle. Battles *Kroctus vs. Donkey and Diddy Kong. *Kroctus vs. Kong Family. *Kroctus vs. Kami and Donkey Kong. *K. Rool Brothers vs. Team Alien. **Animal King vs. Team Alien. *Team Gnaa vs. Shadoo. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Kroctus vs. Lord Fredrik. *Kroctus vs. General Scales. *Kroctus vs. World Government ships. *Kroctus vs. White Fang Pirates. *Kroctus vs. Mandy McKenzie (over who gets to keep Moge-ko). *Kroctus vs. 16 GUN Navy ships. *Kroctus vs. Sector U.A.. *Kroctus vs. All-Might. *Dawn of the Pirate Wars (Battle of Four Emperors). *Kroctus vs. Sherry Linlin. *Kroctus vs. Maddy Murphy. *Kroctus vs. Mutant Titans. *Kroctus vs. Maddy and Deku. *Gold King Kroctus vs. Infinity% Deku. *Kroctus vs. Donkey Kong. Relationships Kruckers and Klammy Rool Kroctus's brothers are very important to him, the three having founded their Krew and being together since childhood. Kroctus was enraged when Kruckers died, but he refused to have Kruckers Kloned, for he disdained the idea of replacing him. Kremling Krew Kroctus wishes to make his Krew as large and as strong as possible. He has mutual respect for the Kommanders and major members, but he seems to care less for field soldiers, likely because they have several Klones. Kami Drilovsky Kami was one of K. Rool's targets during the Firstborn Quest, knowing she was the daughter of Kameron, an opponent whom he killed. Because Kami seemed to have a good bond with the Kongs and their Animal Buddies, Kroctus wanted Kami to be part of his Krew, but she rejected the offer. Following the quest and after their battle, Kroctus held a strong respect for Kami, but was disappointed that she hadn't trained at all in the past 23 years, making her a rather feeble opponent in comparison. Kami decided to join the Kremlings, believing Kroctus could find a way to restore her daughter's flesh, and while Kroctus agreed to help her, his own priorities come first. Regardless, he is determined to follow her request, believing it's the least he can do for killing her father, though he must maintain a strong authority. Sector U.A. "The Law of the Universe decrees that the Main Character always wins, whether that character is a Hero or a Villain. Sector U.A. were called “Heroes,” but they were still antagonists, and I, being the protagonist, have defeated them." -Kroctus (src) Kroctus battled half of Sector U.A. when they tried to rescue Eri from his clutches. He chose to fight them fairly and started without using his Haki at first, still proving to be a match for them. Kroctus still resorted to using his Haki, a fact he claims they should take as a compliment. By the end of their fight, K. Rool felt dissatisfied and didn't acknowledge them as worthy opponents. Cheadle Yorkshire Kroctus read about the chancellor of Mobius, learning of her kind nature as a ruler and a doctor. He deemed Cheadle to be the perfect woman to give birth to his child, especially since she is morally compelled to ensure children are born healthy. Naturally, Cheadle detests the king for what he had done to her world, and was royally appalled to hear his request. Alas, her moral compass made her accept carrying the child as Kroctus predicted. Appearance King K. Rool wears only a red cape, a golden crown, and gold wrist rings. His cape points are linked by a blue jewel. His stomach and chest area are made of solid gold. He is a green, scaly, chubby crocodile, and his left eye is red. After 20 years, Kroctus has gotten fatter. His Animal King form was 5 times bigger: his right arm was furry like a gorilla’s, his left arm was a cat’s and had claws, his right leg was an elephant’s his left leg was a bird’s talons, his tail was that of a snake’s, a turtle’s shell appeared along his stomach, porcupine spikes grew along his back, gills were on his cheeks, spider legs were around his body, many spider eyes were on his face, but the rest of his head remained that of a croc’s while his golden crown grew longer and sharper. Personality Kroctus is a calm and quiet man most of the time, but he grows angry when he's impatient with his lackies. If his minions fail, he's willing to punish them dearly. Regardless, Kroctus has great care for his brothers and bonds relatively well with them. When Kruckers was killed by Ava, Kroctus became furious at Kami, deciding not to hold back in their fight anymore. He is determined to grow ever stronger and make his Krew stronger as well, and he holds the greatest respect to anyone who can give him a challenge in battle. Whenever Kroctus has no interest in an opponent, but wants to be rid of them, he will do so quickly and use his Gold Haki. However, if Kroctus wants to savor a battle, he will avoid using Haki at first, then start using Armament Haki after an extended time. Although Kroctus would use to get angry if his plans fail, in later years, he had begun to accept his failures with more level-headedness, believing each failure will only help him grow stronger. In the process, he feels little sympathy for anyone he has hurt in his plans, with the exception being opponents he has clashed with, as he feels a sense of honor toward them. Believing his own DNA to be pure, rather than have a child the proper way, he injected his DNA into a donated egg to breed a clone of himself. Kroctus keeps a diary to record his thoughts and history, thus making him a rather contemplative thinker in several topics. Kroctus dislikes sweets and junk food and prefers a diet of organic material, such as fruits, fruit juice, water, and raw meat. On his off time, he enjoys lifting weights, training with multiple strong Kremlings, and generally honing his skills. He also seems to enjoy reading fanfiction at night. Kroctus also questions the topic of diversity and wonders why every creature has to be so different. His ultimate goal was controlling the Leptys and making every living creature the same in every way, but he abandoned this goal. Kroctus has slight disdain for and mocks Superbians, namely the normal Superbians born with no powers and how they don't know a thing about advanced martial arts and have no interest in getting stronger. He has a distinct laugh that goes, "MWEH HEH HEH har!" in which his voice echoes. Abilities Kroctus is a fairly strong crocodile who is able to pick up weights and chuck them like nothing. He could take a cannonball to the face and barely feel pain. He can slam the ground with his rear and create a wave of shockwaves, and he can spin and whack people with his tail. He is also a skilled boxer who can throw his punching gloves like boomerangs to hit enemies. His sharp gold crown protects his cranium, and he can throw his crown like a boomerang also. When resorted to drastic measures, Kroctus abandons his boxing gloves and puts on electrical spiked gloves, which he almost used to defeat Kami with. Kroctus's gold stomach also makes him nearly immune to front attacks. One of K. Rool's most remarkable moves is his tendency to play dead. He will be knocked out long enough for his opponents to drop their guard, and for fake Kredits to play. When those Kredits end, K. Rool will attack. When Kroctus was eaten by the Chimera Ant Queen along with a Chameleonian, he was reborn as the latter, for he gained the ability to transform into animals, such as a cat or an eagle. He studied and mastered Armament Haki in one year, and in the process, he learned about his own Conqueror's Haki. It was this inherent power that allowed him to command and train several animals to his whim. After more training, he became capable of using Golden Haki, even concentrating the chi to his bad eye. He can also produce a continuous wave of Conqueror's Haki that can stretch across an entire city. Kroctus can enter a Fury Mode called Golden King, drawing chi from the animal spirits once part of the Leptys, mixed with his own Haki to become incredibly strong and fast. He can conjure an aura shield resembling Kaido or a dragon; this power is called Soul of Kaido, and it allows him to shoot Chi Spheres. By completely exhausting himself and using the full extent of his "pure" chi, Kroctus's Haki spread to his soul to where he was unable to exist in a mortal form. He had ascended to Heaven under the Circle of Life, and his chi scattered to create a bountiful harvest. The idea of him would be born into many animals of the universe, who would continue the legacy of the Kremling Krew. After absorbing the power of the Leptys, Kroctus transformed into the Animal King (Kingus Animalius), giving him traits and abilities of all Earth animals, but he lost this power after being revived. As the King of his Krew, Kroctus has authority over all his pirates. His status as an Emperor, plus his place in Team Gnaa, give him access to a massive array of resources and high status in the criminal underworld. Even the Brotherhood of Evil couldn't refuse an order from Kroctus. Final Smash K. Rool's Final Smash is Kannon Krusha, where he jumps three times and shakes the ground at his highest jump, causing giant cannonballs to rain over the field and crushes his enemies. Weaknesses Kroctus's main weak point is the head, especially when his crown is off. He is also fairly ticklish, as Tiny Kong was able to tickle his toes with Feather Arrows, while she was shrunken. Also, when he uses his electric gloves, his opponent could pick up his rubber gloves and use them to block the electricity. As the Animal King, when he tried to absorb Ava and Kweeb, the power became too much for him and his very heart jumped out of his body, killing Kroctus (before he was revived). When Kroctus uses his Golden Fury, he will be unable to use Haki for a day. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: DEATH-EGG (mentioned) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn **Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *The Gang (Chapter 3) *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (poster) **Seven Lights: The Last (Original, epilogue) *Field Day! *Sector MG (mentioned) *Sector $ (picture) *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party (epilogue) *Operation: REVERT *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia "I'll be surprised if there's another fanfiction that treats K. Rool with the same grace that I have. Although he's far from sympathy, he is proud of his chosen path and wishes only to learn and grow, no matter who he has to hurt on the way. Just as Light and Dark are equally important, Kroctus shows us that Fate doesn't always favor the heroes." -Gamewizard2008 *Kroctus is the only Pirate Emperor who cannot bend an element. **Gamewizard originally had the idea of making Kroctus an earthbender. *Kroctus's first name (which Gamewizard came up with) is shared with a crocodile from Banjo-Kazooie called "Croctus," and both are Rareware products. *Kroctus was the first Emperor to be revived from death. Davy Jones and Sherry Linlin would also be revived via different means. *K. Rool's favorite movie series is Pirates of the Caribbean. *K. Rool's World Government bounty is 10,000 Banana Coins. For that reason, many people are uninspired to hunt him because the currency is only good at DK Isles. **In other parts of the universe, his bounty is 103 billion. *Kroctus is a Pirate Emperor who rules many animals, and is one himself. In One Piece, there was a Pirate Emperor called Kaido who ruled many animals, whose name also starts with a "K". *Kroctus is the first story-arc villain from the Firstborn Saga to appear in a Nextgen story. However, he wasn't a villain of the story, and Rumpel Stiltskin was the first to play that role. Category:Rareware Characters Category:Males Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Kremling Krew Category:Martial Artists Category:Team Gnaa Category:Pirate Emperors Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Mushroomians Category:Haki Users Category:Twins